The Four Hunters
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: Sequel to 'Worlds of the Prince'. This is the second part of the trilogy. Gandalf is dead. Merry and Pippin have been taken by Uruk-Hai. Frodo and Sam are alone with travelling to Mordor. Join the continuation of the hunters as they chase after the Uruk-Hai in order to get Merry and Pippin back. Can the hard adventure prove to much for the Elves?
1. The Four Hunters

**Welcome! Welcome! To The Four Hunters! This is a continuation from Worlds of the Prince and this is during The Two Towers. So enjoy!**

**I do not own anything; it all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, whom I thank for creating something I truly love! Middle Earth is a place we can all escape to. I only own Ivordis.**

* * *

_A young Ivordis ran up to Elvenking Thranduil and his son Legolas in the large mosaic courtyard. They were talking to a tall person who was wearing a long grey cloak. "Who's this?" Asked the young elf. _

_He turned. "My name is Gandalf the Grey, but your people call me Mithrandir." His bushy eyebrows stuck out from under his blue pointed hat._

"_I think I will stick to calling you Gandalf, Gandalf." She smiled gazing up at him._

"_And who might you be?" Gandalf asked with a smile._

"_Ivordis Narmaurë." Ivordis said with a slight bow._

"_So, Ivordis," Gandalf took off his blue hat. "What is your weapon of choice?"_

"_I like to use my daggers but I'm also a dab-hand at using a bow." She smiled looking at Legolas. "But not as good as him."_

_Gandalf smiled. "Legolas is a good bowman."_

_Ivordis chuckled. "Yes indeed."_

"_Your hair is an unusual colour for a Mirkwood Elf."_

"_My mother was born in Rivendell and my father was born in Mirkwood, my mother and I are the only ones in our family with dark hair."_

_Gandalf chuckled and he clapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's a good thing to see."_

_..._

_Gandalf looked at Ivordis and she looked back. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf lost his grip and fell into the chasm._

_I shouldn't be here... I should've stayed in Rivendell... _

* * *

Ivordis woke with a jolt. Legolas had his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked. There was an orange dawn glow behind him, making his golden hair shine.

Ivordis sighed and smiled. "I am ok."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "I'll be ok."

"Come on." Aragorn said putting his hand on her other shoulder. "It is dawn and we've got to get going."

Ivordis nodded and pulled herself to her feet.

After three days of running, Aragorn stopped and lay with his eyes closed and ear pressed to a rock, listening for the sound of footsteps. "Their pace has quickened." He looked up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Legolas looked back at Gimli and Ivordis. "Come on, Ivordis, Gimli!" He took off after Aragorn.

Gimli ran panting. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

"But look on the bright side Gimli," Ivordis said with a smile.

Gimli looked up at her. "What would that be?"

"You have me to keep you company at the back here."

Gimli huffed.

* * *

They ran across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas, Gimli and Ivordis. From time to time, Legolas looked back to make sure that Gimli and Ivordis were keeping up.

Aragorn suddenly bent down to pick up an elven brooch from the ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

Legolas stopped and turned to Aragorn. "They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" They set off running agian.

Gimli stumbled from behind some rocks and rolled to the ground.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas shouted quickly running after Aragorn.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli said panting agian.

"Yes, but Gimli, my friend, running on like this will increase your stamina." Ivordis said once Gimli caught up with her.

"What did you call me?" Gimli asked.

Ivordis quickly realised what she said. "Nothing, worry not."

"Hmm..."

The trackers came over a hill and paused as they gazed across the plains below.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." Aragorn said. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas ran ahead, stood on a rock and looked out to the horizon.

"Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked, shouting.

"The Uruks turn northeast." Legolas said. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman!"

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me more the next part of the journey.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. The Riders of Rohan

**Chapter 2 is up! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Uruk-Hai and Orcs continued to march across the plains with their hobbit captives, with Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis, and Gimli hot on their tails.

"Keep breathing! That's the key!" Gimli panted. "Breathe! Ho!"

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas shouted from up ahead.

"I'm getting to old for this." Ivordis muttered running beside Gimli.

"You're not getting old, are you?" Gimli asked though gasping for air.

"Gimli you have no idea." She smiled looking at the panting Dwarf.

Legolas paused and looked up at the red dawn sky. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

"Please not let it be Merry and Pippin..." Ivordis said to herself.

They heard the sound of horses, not far ahead. They hid behind some huge boulders as large group of horse-men appeared, galloping past quickly with their banners flying in the wind.

Aragorn came out of hiding as they passed, he was followed by Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn shouted.

From a signal from the lead, the riders made a quick turn towards them, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they stopped, they pointed their long spears at them.

"Oh dear." Ivordis muttered under her breath.

"What business do two Elves, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The leader asked. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said puffing out his chest.

The leader handed his staff to another rider, and got off his horse. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas, in a lightning fast move, pointed an arrow at the man. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

The riders all pointed their spears closer at the travellers. After a tense moment, Ivordis pushed down Legolas' arm.

"Dina, Legolas." She whispered.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas and Ivordis of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe." The leader took off his helmet, his name was Éomer. "Not even his own kin." The spears were withdrawn. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Éomer uttered.

"But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small." Aragorn said. "Only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer pointed to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli and Ivordis asked.

Éomer nodded. "I am sorry."

Legolas put hands on Gimli's and Ivordis' shoulders.

He turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! Freca!" Three horses trotted forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Éomer put his helmet back on and he got back on his horse. He looked at the group. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He turned to his riders. "We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli looked on as the Riders galloped away.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. The Fate of Merry and Pippin

The four hunters rode towards the burning carcasses. Once there they dismounted their horses and began to search the wreckage.

Gimli started to shift through the smouldering pile; he pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath. "It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas with his head bowed and eyes closed, he uttered. "Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath..."

"Merry... Pippin..." Ivordis muttered with a sigh, looking at the ground. "My friends."

Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled, falling to his knees. Ivordis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We failed them." Gimli said looking at the ground.

Aragorn looked to the side as some tracks caught his attention. "A hobbit lay here, and the other."

"I see." Ivordis said following Aragorn's hands.

_P__ippin yelled as he looks up at a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him. He rolled over, avoiding the hooves._

"They crawled." Aragorn started to follow the tracks, with Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli behind him.

_Merry and Pippin crawled frantically away from the battle._

"Their hands were bound."

_Merry rubbed his bonds furiously against the sharp edge of a weapon. _

Aragorn held up a broken length of thick rope. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed."

_With their hands freed, the hobbits ran away from the battle scene, dodging under a horse and trying to stay out of harms way. As they fled, Grishnákh grabbed Pippin by his belt and clings on._

"_The belt!" Merry shouted._

_Pippin undoes his belt and Grishnákh is left holding it._

"_Run!_"

"The tracks lead away from the battle..." They break into a run and then stop. "Into Fangorn Forest."

The four looked up into a dense and dark forest."Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli gazed up at the shadowy forest.

"Not madness, Gimli... hope... hope of getting away." Ivordis uttered at the growing forest.

* * *

_1- "May they find peace in death..."_

**As you could tell Grishnákh was the orc that chased after them. :)**

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to favourite and follow.**


	4. Fangorn Forest

**Two uploads in one day, lucky you!**

* * *

They ran into the dark forest, jumping over ancient fallen logs and old trunks. They ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Look," Ivordis said pointing at a dark stain on a dark green leaf.

Gimli fingered the dark stain on the leaf and licked it. He spat. "Orc blood."

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said looking to the ground.

Gimli looked around the dark forest. "The air is so close in here."

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory..." Legolas stated gazing at the trees.

"And anger." Ivordis added, looking around.

Groans reverberated through the forest and Gimli raised his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas gasped.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed.

"Huh?" He looked at the Ranger.

Aragorn gestured to Gimli. "Lower your axe."

Gimli lowered his axe slowly. "Oh."

"They have feelings my friend." Legolas told Gimli. "The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

"You'll be surprised Gimli, they do live for a long time." Ivordis said with a smile. The tress groaned in response. "See."

Gimli huffed.

1 "Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas whispered.

2 "Man cenich?" Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn uttered.

Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightened his hold on his axes, Ivordis' put hands around her daggers, and Legolas notched an arrow from his quiver to his bow.

"We must be quick." Aragorn uttered.

With a yell, the four swung round to attack. Gimli's axe, Ivordis' daggers and Legolas' arrow were deflected. Aragorn dropped his sword when it became red hot in his grasp. They shielded their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The White Wizard said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn's voice rose.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The White Wizard replied.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted.

The bright light dimed, revealing Gandalf, all dressed in white. The four were astounded.

"It cannot be." Aragorn gasped.

"Forgive me!" Legolas said stunned. Legolas and Gimli bowed. "I mistook you for Saruman."

Ivordis stared up at him with wide eyes. "By the sea and stars!"

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf uttered.

"You fell?!" Aragorn said with shock.

* * *

_1- Aragorn, something's out there!_

_2- What do you see?_

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review.**


	5. The Return of Gandalf

"Through fire and water." Gandalf uttered.

_Gandalf was battling the Balrog atop Dúrin's Tower._ "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." _Gandalf held up Glamdring and with a flash of lightning he plunged the sword into the Balrog. With a final cry, the Balrog fell from the peak and landed, smoking, onto the icy mountainside._

"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." _On top of the mountain, Gandalf crawled a bit and then collapsed._ "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again."

_Gandalf was lying very still. His hair had turned white and wounds were completely healed. He suddenly shuddered with a deep gasp and panted as life returned to him. _"I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn smiled

"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiled.

"Gandalf!" Gimli smiled.

With a twinkle in his eye Gandalf said "I am Gandalf the White."

Legolas smiled seeing a grin form on Ivordis' face. "Gandalf." She grinned.

"And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

They walked through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way; he was wearing a grey Elven cloak over his white robes. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli exclaimed. "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn told Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested..." Once more the angry groans of the trees reverberated through the forest. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Gimli smiled.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn smiled.

"Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles." They shared a laugh.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up... and find that they are strong."

"Strong?!" Gimli heard the trees groan agian. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli uttered to himself.

Ivordis tottered up to Gandalf. He smiled at her. "Hello old friend, it had been a while." Ivordis said with a grin.

"It has not been that long, has it?" Gandalf asked.

"It felt like it. Do you remember what I told you?"

Gandalf paused then nodded. "I do indeed."

"Gandalf."

"Yes?"

"I'm still going to call you that."

Gandalf laughed. "Good thing too, Ivordis."

Ivordis chuckled and gave him a quick hug. "Don't do that agian."

Gandalf patted her back. "I don't intend too."

Ivordis smiled and caught up with a smiling Legolas. "What?!"

"Nothing."

* * *

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistled piercingly. Soon an answering neigh was heard and a white horse appeared from the plain, answering the call.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas uttered as the horse came around, stopping in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."


	6. Camp

Night had fallen and somewhere on the Plains of Rohan. The stars were veiled. "Legolas?" Owls hooted in the distance.

"Mmm?" Came as a sleepy reply from the Elf, it was his day to sleep so he could take night watch for the next few days.

"Legolas." Ivordis shoved his arm.

He blinked his blue eyes open and rolled onto his side. "Yes?"

"I miss home."

Legolas sighed. "I do too."

"Really?" She looked at him. "I thought that this," She looked up at the night sky. "Didn't faze you."

Legolas chuckled quietly. "I miss home more than anything..." He rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky. "As long as I have you then I know home is not too far away." His hand slipped into hers.

Ivordis smiled and kissed his check.

* * *

"Gimli, Ivordis wake up!" Aragorn hollered in the dawn light. Gimli and Ivordis groaned tired groans. "Oh come now! You've had worse sleep."

"Aye," Groaned Gimli, covering his eyes from the sun. "But we haven't had this much sleep in days!"

"I second that opinion!" Ivordis said rolling onto her front.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf exchanged looks.

"Orcs!" Legolas called. Automatically, the two sleeping companions shot to their feet welding their weapons.

"Good you're up." Aragorn smiled. "Get some food in you and we'll set off.

Ivordis and Gimli glared at the others, who were sorting out the horses, as they hurriedly ate some food.

"I'm going to get him back even if it kills me..." Ivordis said taking a bite of a cold chicken leg. "But, gosh, am I hungry!"

Gimli nodded with a smile. "I second that opinion."

She looked over at him and laughed. Gimli quickly joined with his chortle. "You are not bad for a Dwarf."

"Aye, and you for an Elf."

Once they had finished, they mounted their horses and rode on to Edoras.

* * *

**Yeah I know this is a short one, but I still hope you like it. :) Don't forget to R&R.**


	7. Théoden King

On the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli stopped their horses as Edoras came into view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf said. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

They rode on towards Edoras.

...

As they passed the entrance to Edoras they noticed that everyone is dressed in black and the people stared at the newcomers in wary silence. Aragorn looked up at the hall and he saw a lady in white standing on the steps. He looks around at more sombre people.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli uttered to Ivordis.

She nodded. "Mmm."

Aragorn looked up to the hall again but the lady had disappeared. They dismounted and began to climb up the steps to the hall but they were met by guards.

"Ah." Gandalf said under his breath.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." One of the guards said, the fellows name was Háma.

Gandalf nodded in understanding and signalled for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragon handed over his sword and knives. Legolas gave a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli handed over his axes reluctantly. Ivordis hesitantly handed over her daggers and sword.

"Don't forget your bow and quiver." Another guard said looking at Ivordis.

"I know, I know, I was getting there." She handed them over. "Careful!"

Háma gestured at Gandalf's staff. "Your staff."

"Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He looked at Háma innocently.

Háma hesitated for a second but then gestured that they must follow him into the hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn a tiny wink. They entered the hall, with Gandalf leaning on Legolas' arm.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." Gríma whispered to the King.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf uttered.

As Gandalf approached Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Ivordis pulled back and surveyed the hall and its hostile occupants. A group of men started to follow their steps with hostility.

"He's not welcome." Gríma whispered agian.

"Why should I... welcome you, Gandalf... Stormcrow?" Théoden looked to Gríma for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege." Gríma walked towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf raised his staff against Gríma.

"His staff!" He backed away from Gandalf while addressing the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The hostile guards attacked. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Ivordis engaged them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continued to approach Théoden.

"You won't hit a woman, would you?" Ivordis teased. A guard ran at her anyway so she kicked him slightly. "Shame, I liked you." Gamling tried to go forward but Háma held him back.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf bellowed.

Gríma tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli caught him and pinned him to the floor. Gimli growled. "I would stay still, if I were you."

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf shouted.

"Ahahahaha!" Théoden laughed. Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, exuding a blinding white light. Théoden was thrown back against his seat. "Argh!" Théoden growled.

Gandalf pointed his staff towards Théoden. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Éowyn rushed in. Seeing her uncle threatened, she tried to go to him but was held back by Aragorn. "Wait."

"If I go. . . Théoden dies." Théoden said in Saruman's voice.

Gandalf moves his staff sharply and Théoden flies back against the chair again. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!" Théoden shouted, agian, in Saruman's voice.

"Be gone!" Gandalf yelled.

Gandalf smote Théoden as he lunged at him. Théoden was thrown back into the chair...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Théodred's Funeral

Théoden let out a moan and slumped forward in the chair. Éowyn ran towards her uncle's side as he fell. Théoden's head rose again and his face began to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes.

Théoden looked closely at Éowyn. "I know your face... Éowyn... Éowyn." Éowyn wept with joy. "Gandalf?" Théoden asked looking up at an old friend.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said with a smile.

Light filled the hall agian as everyone marvelled at the rejuvenation of the king.

Théoden stood up, looking around him. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He looked down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword."

Háma ran up with his sword. Théoden reached for it with trembling hands. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly; he then drew it, gazing upon the shiny steel.

In a corner, Gríma trembled and tried to escape but was pulled back by Gimli. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turned to Gríma. He was thrown out of the hall and he tumbled down the steps.

"Argh!" Gríma said beseechingly to Théoden. "I've only ever served you, my lord!"

Théoden advanced towards Gríma, holding the sword firmly in his hand. "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side." Gríma said grovelling at Théoden's feet.

Théoden raised his sword. "No, my lord! No, my lord." Aragorn cried grabbing Théoden's arm. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Aragorn offered Gríma his hand, but he just spat into it, he scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd. "Get out of my way!" Gríma snarled.

"Hail, Théoden king!" Háma shouted.

The crowd knelt in homage before Théoden. As Théoden turned to go back into the hall, he looked up. **"**Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

Théodred's body was brought outside Edoras, carried by six men of the Rohan Royal Guard. People of Edoras, Théoden King, Gandalf and Aragorn were slowly following behind them. Éowyn was waiting with the other women to the burial site. When Théodred's body was given to the women, who bring him into the tomb, Éowyn burst into a chant.

_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended,_  
_giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende,_  
_on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære,_  
_his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. _  
_Bealo..._

The harsh sound of the shutting Tomb doors made an end to Éowyn's lament.

"What now?" Ivordis whispered to Legolas. "Who shall take the throne after Théoden dies."

"I do not know." He whispered back. "Only time will tell."

Ivordis nodded. Slowly but surely the crowd dispersed from the funeral and went back to their usual jobs. Legolas put his arm around Ivordis as they made their way back to the Golden Hall.

* * *

_Éowyn's Lament translated:_

'_An evil death has set forth the noble warrior,  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels,  
in Meduseld that he is no more,  
to his lord dearest and kinsmen most belover.  
'An evil death..._

**Thanks for bearing with me. This would have been up yesterday but I was in London watching The 39 Steps, which is a very good play. I hope you continue to enjoy this.**


	9. The King's Decision

Inside the Golden Hall, the two children that were found outside of Edoras were eating at a table, and Éowyn was with them. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" One of the children asked.

"Shh..." Éowyn said quietly.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf leant forward and put a hand on Théoden's chair. Théoden looked at his hand warily. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden said with a snap.

Gimli took a bite of his bread as he watched the glance exchange between Aragorn and Théoden.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn replied.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden said looking at Aragorn.

Gimli swallowed a mouthful of ale and burped. Ivordis rolled her eyes.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

Outside Meduseld Háma was addressing the people of Edoras. "By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

People were moving about, gathering their belongings and preparing to move. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli walked towards the stables.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf shouted.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king." Gimli growled.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn replied.

"It's better to save a city than let them all die." Ivordis said as they entered the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences _have_ to hold." Gandalf ambled towards Shadowfax.

"They will hold." Aragorn said with determination.

Gandalf turned to Shadowfax and stroked him. "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." He mounted the white horse.

Aragorn opened the stall gates. "Go."

Legolas and Ivordis jumped back as Gandalf galloped out of the stables. "Let us hope that Gandalf finds them." Ivordis said aloud.

"Do not fear. He is Gandalf; he'll find Éomer and bring him back." Legolas said with a smile. "Now, we should saddle our horses for the long ride to Helms Deep."

Ivordis nodded and wandered over to Freca, the grey stallion. She patted the horse's mane. She could hear Aragorn and Éowyn walking to each other. Aragorn spoke in Elvish and occasionally in Rohirric.

"Don't worry Freca; this war shall be over soon." The horse nudged the Elf's head. "And yes, it will hopefully be the day when all of Middle Earth is reunited." Ivordis grabbed the horse's saddles from a stable hand. She put it onto the horse's back.

Freca nudged the saddle and pushed it off. Ivordis chuckled and put the saddle back on. "Don't nudge it..." Freca pulled it off. "Off... Freca!"

Freca's whinny sounded like a laugh. This time Ivordis quickly grabbed the saddles and strapped it where is should go. Ivordis smiled at her handy work. "Try and get that off, Freca."

From behind her, Ivordis heard Éowyn laugh. Ivordis turned. "Hello, my lady."

"Hello." Éowyn smiled. She looked at Ivordis' sword that hung around her waist. "That is a fine sword."

"Indeed, Tithirel is a good fighter." The women shared a slight laugh. "Are you handy with a blade?" Éowyn looked around. "There is no need to worry, we're all friends here."

Éowyn smiled. "I am, when the time is needed."

Ivordis nodded. "Aren't we all?"

Éowyn smiled. "Forgive me, I must return to the hall."

"Me too. We should go together."

Éowyn thought for a moment and smiled. "We should."

The women ambled out from the stable. They walked past the people packing. "So, where do you hale from?"

The Elf looked at the Rohan woman. "I come from Mirkwood or Greenwood the Great, was what it was once called until the dark hand of Sauron came over it."

"Oh. But you still call it home?"

"I do indeed; I only hope that one day it will become Great agian."

They walked up the stone stairs and they wandered into the Meduseld. Éowyn and Ivordis said their farewells and Ivordis went to find Legolas.

...

She found Legolas talking with Gimli. Not talking exactly, more arguing. "I have done it once and I plan to not do it agian!" Gimli shouted.

"On our ride here, you did." Legolas replied with a smile.

"That was because there were no spare horses."

Ivordis stood in the doorway smiling and leaning against the wall.

"You can barely reach the stirrups." Legolas smiled agian.

"Ah, there you are wrong, master Elf. I found one where I can."

"Who will hold the reins?"

"That, I'm working on."

"What _are_ you to speaking about?" She moved into the room from the doorway.

"I was merely trying to persuade Gimli to take a horse with me to Helms Deep." Legolas said turning to face her.

"I was not having any of it." Gimli said turned to her.

Ivordis looked at Legolas. "You know how stubborn Dwarves can be..." Gimli huffed. "You can't persuade them. She then glanced at Gimli. "Congratulations on finding a saddle that you can fit on." Gimli smiled.

Aragorn entered the room. "Come, we are leaving."

The people of Rohan move out of Edoras and make their way towards Helm's Deep, with Théoden leading the way.


	10. Warg Ambush

Meanwhile, the Rohirrim refugees were heading towards Helm's Deep. Gimli was on a horse, chatting with Éowyn who was leading it by the reins. "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, ha-ha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

Éowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn. Aragorn gestured and whispered. "It's the beards..."

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Éowyn laughed gaily. "Ahahahaha!"

"Hehehe! Which is of course ridiculous… Whoa!" The horse suddenly reared up and galloped away as Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud thump.

"Ooh!" She rushed forward to Gimli.

Gimli struggled to get up. "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Éowyn helped Gimli up.

Ivordis rode up beside them. "Of course there are Dwarf women. I happened to be friends with one and she had no beard."

"She didn't?" Gimli asked attempting to crawl back onto his horse.

"No, she had no beard."

Éowyn looked up at Ivordis. "What was her name?"

"Her name was Tali, she was a kind Dwarf."

"What happened to her?"

Ivordis fingered the necklace around her neck. "She was killed in Moria."

"Oh."

* * *

The refugees made camp. Éowyn walked with a cooking pot and a plate. "Gimli?"

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't." Gimli said holding his hands up.

She passed Gimli. "Ivordis?"

"I've already had two bowls, I couldn't eat anymore." Ivordis smiled and stood up. She wandered over to Legolas.

Éowyn then walked towards Aragorn who was working on his sword.

"Legolas, what is it?" Ivordis asked standing beside him.

Legolas, who was fixing his bow, looked up at her. "Something doesn't feel right."

"In the air?" She asked.

He nodded. "The vibe feels wrong." He noticed her fumbling with her necklace. "How are you faring?"

"It was something Gimli said," She pulled off the necklace and it lay in her palm. "All Dwarves have beards... but Tali never did, not even... stubble, like her sons. It's irritating me."

They sat on a nearby log. "What was her mother called?"

"I don't recall her telling me... but her father was Belric and she had a twin, Rogi, and two other brothers, Rondin and Torin." Ivordis stared down at the golden crest on one side of the amulet.

"Did she have any sisters?" Ivordis shook her head. "What about your mother? Do you know anything about her family?"

"Only that she had a sister called Hantaliel."

"Hantaliel..." Legolas repeated. "Han-taliel... Han-tali-el... Han_tali_el!"

Ivordis stared at him with a confused looked. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Hantaliel was Tali!" Legolas said with a smile. "Your mother, Minasbes, was a sister of a Dwarf!"

"Legolas, did you eat a bowl of Éowyn's soup... broth? How can I be related to a Dwarf?!"

Legolas looked at the crest on the amulet. "What does it remind you of?"

Ivordis studied the engraving. "Legolas... you are right. I'm part Dwarf..."

"Come on then!" They heard Théoden shout. "Pack up and we'll set off agian."

* * *

Gamling and Háma rode to the front of the line of Rohan people, who were almost finished packing. Legolas watched them as they passed.

"What is it? Háma?" Gamling asked. Their horses became restless.

"I'm not sure." Háma replied looking around.

A warg scout appeared on a slope above and charged at them. The warg jumped down and attacked Háma, killing him.

"Wargs!" Gamling yelled.

Just as it started to turn on Gamling, Legolas ran over and killed the warg with an arrow. He then drew his knife and killed the Orc. "Argh!" Legolas shouted to Aragorn. "A scout!"

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden shouted.

Aragorn ran back to Théoden. "Wargs! We are under attack!"

Hearing the alarm, the villagers began to cry and panic. "Get them out of here!" Aragorn shouted.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden barked.

Gimli tried to mount Arod. "Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Come on! Argh!"

Gimli got onto the horse with some help. Legolas gazed into the distance and he saw many warg-riders coming fast towards them, kicking up dust trails as they went.

Théoden turned to Éowyn. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"

"I can fight!" Éowyn shouted.

"No! You must do this... for me." Éowyn held Théoden's gaze for a moment but then she turned to attend to the villagers. Théoden turned to his men. "Follow me! Yah!"

Gimli was trying to get Arod to move. "Forward. I mean, charge forward! March forward!"

Ivordis rode past them. "Come on Arod." She smiled before taking out her knives.

Arod moved off with Gimli seated rather unsteadily. "That's it! Go on!"

Éowyn shouted to the villagers. "Make for the lower ground! Stay together!"

She looked back at the Rohirrim and saw Aragorn on Hasufel. They hold each other's gaze for a moment before Aragorn turned to join Théoden. Éowyn departed with the villagers in the opposite direction.

Legolas took aim at the distant target and felled a warg rider. He drew another arrow and killed another. Just as he reached for a third arrow, he saw Théoden and company approaching. He quickly ran and mounted Arod with a smooth leap. He joined in the fray with Gimli behind him on horseback.

"Argh!" Shouted the warg-riders.

"Charge!" Théoden bellowed.


	11. Helms Deep

The Rohirrim and warg-riders crashed head on. Théoden and company hacked away at the warg-riders. In the midst of fighting, Gimli fell off Arod. He turned to find a warg growling at him. "Bring your pretty face to my axe!"

Just as the warg leaped at Gimli, Legolas killed it with one shot. Gimli jumped back as the warg fell. "Argh! That one counts as mine!" He shouted.

As Gimli swung his axe at another warg, it died and fell onto Gimli, pinning him under. "Argh! Stinking creature. Argh!"

As he tried to lift the warg off him, an Orc leant over them both. Gimli killed him quickly by twisting his neck, and it landed on him too. Gimli sniffed at the Orc and made a face. He tried to lift both the warg and Orc off him but another warg came upon him and bared its teeth, ready to strike.

"Ooh!" Gimli said was his eyes widened.

Aragorn plucked a spear as he passed on horseback and he threw it at the warg. It died, landed on Gimli and adding to the pile on top of him.

Gimli huffed as the warg lands on him. "Oooh!"

Théoden stabbed at a warg rider. Ivordis sliced at the oncoming orcs. Aragorn was knocked off Hasufel and attacked by Sharku. Aragorn tried to kill the warg rider but Sharku blocked his attempt and grabbed Aragorn by the neck, while the latter is half-dragged by the warg. In the struggle, Sharku is thrown off and he ripped the Evenstar pendant from Aragorn's neck as he fell. Aragorn tried to let go of the warg but found his wrist tangled with the saddle straps. He tried unsuccessfully to untangle himself and was dragged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed. The warg ran right off the cliff and they both disappeared over the edge.

The battle was winding down as the Rohirrim finished off the last few wargs and Orcs.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

"Aragorn?" Gimli shouted.

"Aragorn?!" Ivordis hollered looking around.

They came near to the cliff and they heard Sharku wheezing and laughing.

Gimli stood over the dying Orc. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

"He's... dead." The orc laughs. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas looked towards the edge of the cliff and grabbed Sharku. "You lie!"

Sharku chortled and died. Legolas looked down at Sharku's fist and found the Evenstar pendant. He took it, ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Aragorn. Gimli came to stand beside him.

Théoden turned to his men. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas turns to Théoden, an expression of puzzled anger on his face.

Théoden put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come."

He left Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli to stare down at the river. "It's impossible, Aragorn is too... lucky to have fallen in such a small fight."

Legolas put his hand on her shoulder as Ivordis sniffed. "Come on, we'd better get going."

Ivordis nodded and sighed deeply. She mounted Freca and rode after Legolas, Gimli and Théoden.

* * *

They rode hard on to Helm's Deep. "Make way for the king!" Gamling shouted as they rode into Helm's Deep. Théoden and company returned from the battle with warg riders. "Make way for Théoden!"

"Sire!" The soldiers shouted.

"Make way for the king!" Gamling said again.

Éowyn rushed down to meet them. Éowyn looked around. "So few. So few of you have returned."

Théoden dismounted his horse. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

Gimli wandered up to Éowyn. "My lady..."

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Éowyn asked.

"He fell..." Gimli said with his voice on the verge of breaking.

Éowyn, shaken, raised teary eyes to Théoden. The rest of them looked down and then walked away, confirming her unasked question.

At the battlements Théoden and the others walked along them. "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround."

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" Gamling asked.

"Get them into the caves." Théoden walked down the steps and past a sewer gate. "Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."


	12. Aragorn's Return

"He's alive!" The refugees shouted as Aragorn rode into Helms Deep.

"Don't they mean?" Ivordis looked at Gimli. "Aragorn!" They shouted.

Gimli pushed his way through the crowd. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" He saw Aragorn dismount Brego. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" He hugged Aragorn. "Bless you, laddie!"

"Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked him with a smile.

Gimli gestured to the hall. As Aragorn made his way in, he walked into Legolas and Ivordis who stood waiting for him.

1 "Le abdollen." Legolas said. They smiled. Legolas paused and looks at Aragorn's wounds. "You look terrible."

Legolas takes Aragorn's hand and gives the Evenstar pendant. Aragorn looks at the Evenstar and claps Legolas on the shoulder.

2 "Hannon le." Aragorn spoke with a smile.

"It's good to see you agian Aragorn."

"And you Ivordis."

"But do that agian and I will kill you." She smiled. "Théoden is waiting for you."

Aragorn walked past them and into the keep. "What did I tell you? He couldn't have died that easily." Legolas said with a smile.

"Indeed Legolas." Ivordis said with a smile. "Now, where is Gimli, he owes me some coins."

Legolas watched Ivordis trot down the steps to find Gimli. He smiled and turned into the keep.

"Gimli!" Ivordis called from the top of the steps. Gimli saw her and sprinted away. "Come back here!"

She followed him though the mass of refuses until he came to a dead end. "Argh, lass you caught me." He sighed.

"Gimli," Ivordis said with a smile. "Keep the coins."

Gimli, with a raised eyebrow, walked towards her. "Excuse me?"

"I do not care for your coins, you may keep them."

Gimli laughed and patted the pocket where he kept the money.

Ivordis slapped a hand around his back. "I doubt any of us would need coins."

Gimli nodded. "Aye, if we lose, they'll be no one to use it."

The Elf and Dwarf sighed, but they broke apart as Aragorn, Legolas and Theoden passed them. They followed them to outside of the Gate to Helms Deep.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above." Théoden looked up at the battlements above. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Gimli uttered. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden said.

Gimli seemed miffed. Legolas clapped a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he followed Aragorn and Théoden back in.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." They walked though the crowds.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn said looking at the people.

Théoden walked closer to Aragorn. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn uttered.

"And who will come? Elves?" Théoden looked at Ivordis and Legolas. "Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon... – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." He walked away, barking out orders. "Get the women and children into the caves."

"But Aragorn," Ivordis said turning to him. "Will Gondor answer?"

"The Steward of Gondor is our only hope; he must come to our aid."

Ivordis then looked at Legolas. "Let us hope the Elves," She looked at Gimli. "Come to our assistance."

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord." Gamling shouted.

Théoden cut him off. "There is no time. War is upon us!"

"Secure the gate!" A Rohan captain shouted. Men rushed about to prepare for battle as flocks of carrion crows circle overhead.

* * *

_1- You're late._

_2- Thank you._

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Good News

**I'm in a good mood, so here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back at Helm's Deep, the women and children were being led into the Glittering caves. "Move back! Move to the caves!" The soldiers were shouting to the women and children. "Come on, people!" They ordered. "Quickly now!"

Aragorn and Legolas walked the opposite side of the people.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, you must rest! You're no use to us half alive." Legolas protested his friend's enthusiasm.

Éowyn ran up to Aragorn. "My lord! Aragorn!"

"We shall leave you be." Ivordis said to Aragorn and Éowyn, pulling Legolas away.

"Ivordis, I need to speak with you." Legolas said once they were in a quiet place.

"What is it?" Ivordis asked.

"I wish for you to go into the cave with the other women."

"Pardon?"

"You know what I said."

"I cannot go into the caves!" Ivordis replied.

"Why not?"

"I want to fight."

"I know you can fight but you are getting weaker, I can see it in your eyes." Legolas said looking into them.

Ivordis looked away. "I am fine and I will fight." She said going quieter.

Legolas cupped her chin in his hand. "What else are you not telling me?"

"I guess I must tell you something else, it has been plaguing me ever since we left home." Ivordis said with a sigh.

"What might that be?" Legolas asked with a hopeful smile.

"I am pregnant."

Legolas stared at her with wide blue eyes. "Since we left home?"

She nodded. "I wasn't sure until we got to Lothlórien."

"Lothlórien?" He repeated. Ivordis nodded agian and was about to speak until Legolas tight embrace cut her off.

Gimli trotted up to them. "I hope you're looking forward to the fighting as much as I am." Gimli said with a smile.

The still slightly stunned Legolas let go of Ivordis and smiled to Gimli. "Oh I am indeed.

Éowyn looked a bit embarrassed when walking past Legolas and Gimli into the Glittering Caves. There the Refugees were already trying to find a proper place for themselves to stay. Old men and young lads were being drafted for war at the same time. The women and children said their tearful and reluctant farewells as their fathers, husbands and sons were led away by soldiers.

* * *

In the armoury, weapons were being distributed. Aragorn picked up a battered sword, he looked at it and tossed it back. "Farmer, furriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said looking around at the men.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli uttered quietly.

"Or too few." Ivordis looked up at Legolas. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The men around them fell silent as Legolas spoke to Aragorn. "Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!"1

2"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." Aragorn said stepping forward.

3"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!"

"Then I shall die as one them!" He paused and then walked away. Legolas made to go after Aragorn.

Gimli put a hand on Legolas. "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Legolas nodded and Gimli let go of his arm. He looked around the room. "Where is Ivordis?"

...

She was outside having her sword and knives sharpened. A young boy stumbled and dropped his sword. Ivordis picked it up. "You should be careful." She smiled as she handed it back. "What is your name?"

"Léod, son of Lith, my lady. I am a friend of Haleth."

"This is a fine sword, Léod, son of Lith."

Léod smiled. "The men, they say we will not last the night, that this battle is folly."

Ivordis stood. "Léod, this battle is not folly. Our strength will hold and we will get though the night." He rubbed the boy's head. "Go and get that sword sharpened."

Léod nodded and hurried away. Ivordis looked up towards the armoury. Legolas smiled and went inside. She quickly followed.

* * *

Aragorn donned his battle gear. His sword was handed to him as he reached for it. He nodded and accepted the sword from Legolas. "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas."4 They smiled and clapped one another on the shoulders. They looked at Gimli as he walked up to them, struggling with his chain mail.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted." Gimli drops the bundle and the chain mail lands with its length right to the floor. Ivordis chuckled. "It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn and Legolas bit back smiles. Then, a horn sounded in the background. "That is no Orc horn." Legolas said. They raced out to the battlements.

The guards looked down in wonderment "Send for the king. Open the gate!" A guard shouted.

"Open up the gate!" A solider shouted.

An army of Lothlórien Elves marched up the Causeway into the Hornburg. They are led by Haldir. The Rohirrim soldiers looked upon them in wonderment and delight as they passed.

"How is this possible?" Théoden said stunned.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." He looked up to see Aragorn, Legolas, Ivordis and Gimli running down the steps, he smiled. "We come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn bowed. "Mae govannen, Haldir."5 He grabbed Haldir in a huge embrace. Initially stunned, Haldir hugged him back lightly. "You are most welcome!"

Legolas and Haldir clasped each other on the shoulder. "Thank you Haldir." Ivordis smiled.

Haldir smiled at her and turned to Théoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

* * *

_1- And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!_

_2- They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras._

_3- Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_

_4- __There is nothing to forgive, Legolas._

_5- __Welcome, Haldir._

**Chapter 13, unlucky for some. I hope you enjoyed. R&R**


	14. Battle for Helms Deep

**Let the battle begin!**

* * *

Men and Elves were in their positions on the battlements of Helm's Deep. The sounds of a marching army moved closer and closer. The men and Elves looked out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge advancing Uruk-hai army. The light bounced off their armour. In front of a row of Elf archers, Gimli was standing beside Legolas and Ivordis behind a wall, only the top of his helmet was visible.

Gimli grumbled and strained to look above the wall. "You could have picked a better spot." Legolas smirked. Aragorn approached and stood beside them. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said in the dark.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said looking at the men. Legolas and Ivordis locked hands.

The marching and thumping grew louder and louder. Lightning flashed and it began to rain. The women and children in the caves heard the sounds overhead. Mothers brought their children closer to try to sooth crying babies.

An Uruk leader stepped on a rock outcrop, while the Uruk-hai army continued to march at the fortress. On the Deeping Wall Aragorn was giving commands to the Elf warriors.

1"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"

The Uruk-hai leader raised his swords and commands his army to stop with a terrifying animal cry. The Uruks stopped and growled in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter.

Gimli was jumping and straining to see. "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas looked at Gimli with a grin. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed good-naturedly. "Hehehehe!" Ivordis chuckled nervously.

The Uruk Leader cried out twice, which was the signal for all the other Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. The women and children in the caves huddled together in fear. Suddenly, Aldor, the old man next to Haleth, lost his grip and released his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck. The Uruk-hai army stopped their roaring and thumping.

2"Dartho!" Aragorn shouted.

With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-hai bared their teeth and roared with anger. With a cry, the Uruk leader thrust his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army started charging.

"So it begins." Théoden said.

Aragorn shouted to the Elves on the Deeping Wall. "Tangado a chadad!"3

The Elves notched their arrow and aim. "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc."4

5"Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn yelled.

Arrows rained down on the Uruk-hai below, killing many. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked jumping.

"Yes." Ivordis said keeping an eye on the battle.

"Give them a volley." Théoden ordered.

Gamling turned to the men. "Fire!"

"Fire!" Shouted a captain.

More arrows are released. But the Uruk-hai army kept advancing, with more replacing those fallen.

Aragorn turned to the Elves waiting on the ground behind the Deeping Wall. "Ribed bant!"6

Gimli growled impatiently. "Send them to me! C'mon!"

The Uruk-Hai with crossbows managed to shoot down several Elves from the Deeping Wall, while other Uruks started to load ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with their long spears.

7"Pendraith!" Aragorn shouted.

"Good!" Gimli grasped his axe.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn yelled agian.

The Elves drew their blades in preparation for combat. The first ladders were almost reaching the walls with big Uruk Berserkers on top of them. Close combat began as the Uruk-hai clambered over the wall.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouted holding up two fingers.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas shouted.

Gimli growled, outraged. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He turned to a Uruk just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin with his axe and killing it as it fell.

Legolas fired two arrows. "Nineteen!"

Ivordis used her knives to hack down several in coming Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Aragorn slashed his way through several Uruk-hai and even managing to push down one of the ladders, but the flood of Uruk-hais storming the Deeping Wall seemed to be unstoppable...

* * *

_1- Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!_

_2- Hold!_

_3- Prepare to fire!_

_4- Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm._

_5- Release the arrows!_

_6- Full volley!_

_7- Ladders!_

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to R&R!**


	15. The Hornburg

**Warning: Fight scenes.**

* * *

Gimli was standing on a wall between two ladders, hacking away at Uruk-hai as they came up. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" He shouted.

"Aragorn behind you!" Ivordis yelled. As she pulled one of her knives out from an Uruk-hai's head, Aragorn ducked, she swiftly threw it and it imbedded itself in the Uruk's head.

"Thank you." Aragorn said as Ivordis ran over to him and pulled the knife out of its head.

"You're welcome." And with that she continued to fight slashing her way though the Uruk-hai.

A group of Uruk-hai was advancing on the Causeway towards the gate in tortoise formation, using their broad shields to block off the attacks.

1 "Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado!" Aragorn yelled.

Aragorn directed the Elf archers to aim at the Uruk-hai column. The Elf archers released their arrows. The Uruk-hai at the sides were shot and they fell down the Causeway. But the column kept advancing.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Théoden uttered.

At the bottom of the Deeping Wall, two spiky bombs were lodged in the sluice gate. The rest opened a path and an Uruk-hai Berserker, carrying a torch, ran towards the sluice gate.

Aragorn spotted the Uruk-hai. "Togo hon dad, Legolas, Ivordis!" 2 Legolas and Ivordis shot the the Uruk-hai in the shoulder and the leg but it kept going. "Dago hon! Dago hon!" 3

Legolas and Ivordis shot at the Uruk again. It stumbled but threw itself and the torch at the bombs. The wall exploded, blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies were thrown up in the air. Aragorn and Ivordis were also thrown back by the force of the explosion and they landed on the ground, knocked out.

Théoden looked on in shock at the now breached Deeping Wall and the invading Uruk-Hai. Meanwhile the Uruks on the Causeway had managed to bring a wolf-like ram up to the Gate and immediately started to destroy it.

"Brace the Gate!" Théoden shouted.

Several Rohirrim warriors tried to brace the Gate from within, while others threw rocks and spears at the Uruk-Hai below them.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Théoden ordered.

Gimli saw the Uruk-hai charging in with Aragorn in their sights. With a cry, he jumped down from the wall and landed on the Uruk-hai army, taking them out as he stood.

"Aragorn! Ivordis!" Gimli shouted, "Argh!"

But he was soon overpowered. Aragorn and Ivordis quickly got to their feet and saw Gimli falling.

"Gimli!" Aragorn yelled, he looked to the Elves behind him. "Hado i philinn!"4

The arrows took out the first group of Uruk-hai coming through the hole in the wall. "Herio!" 5 Aragorn hollered.

Aragorn led the Elves in a charge towards the Uruk-hai streaming in. He rushed to Gimli's side and picked him up. At the top of the battlements, Legolas grabbed a shield and sent it sliding across the ground. He then hopped onto it and surfed down the steps, releasing three arrows as he went, and kicking the shield to stab an Uruk-hai as he landed at the bottom. But still more and more Uruk-hai broke through the Gap in the Deeping Wall...

* * *

_1- __Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!_

_2- __Bring him down, Legolas, Ivordis!_

_3- __Kill him! Kill him!_

_4- __Hurl the arrows!_

_5- __Charge!_


	16. Retreat!

**A/N I tried my hand at writing battle scenes so enjoy!**

* * *

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Gamling yelled from the battlements.

1 "Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir, nan Barad!" Aragorn yelled to the Elves.

Ivordis rejoined Haldir on the top of the breached wall. She and Haldir nodded and turned to their kin. Gimli was being carried away, kicking and struggling as he goes.

"What are you doing? Argh! What are you stopping for?!" He protested.

2 "Nan Barad!" Haldir ordered.

Haldir hacked at a few Uruk as he turned towards the gate. Suddenly, Haldir was stabbed in his arm. With a grimace, he killed the Uruk-hai and looks down as his wound in seeming disbelief. Ivordis saw an Uruk advancing on him, so she sprinted past him but it shoved her down. The Uruk-hai came up from behind him and sliced him on the neck.

"Haldir!" Ivordis yelled, helpless, as Haldir went down, he looked around him and saw his kin fallen among dead Uruk-hai.

Aragorn saw Haldir falling. "Haldir!" He ran up the steps to Haldir's side and caught him as he collapsed. Haldir's head rolled back, his eyes empty. Aragorn bowed his head in grief.

Then with a cry, "Argh!" he helped Ivordis to her feet and they jumped onto a ladder and swung down to the ground, killing as they went.

Meanwhile the Uruk-Hai at the gate were breaking through and shooting at the defenders with their crossbows.

"Brace the gate!" A soldier shouted.

"Hold them!" Shouted another.

Théoden drew his sword. "To the gate! Draw your swords!"

Théoden and his commanders came to the gate, which was under heavy attack. The Uruk-hai were knocking down the gate and hacking through the broken wood. An Uruk-hai managed to grab Gamling's throat. Théoden quickly hacked off the Uruks arm, but in return received a lance in his shoulder, mostly by his armour. Grimacing in pain, Théoden continued to stab at the Uruk until being led away by Gamling.

"Make way!" Gamling shouted. He looked to the wounded Théoden. "We cannot hold much longer."

Aragorn, Ivordis and Gimli had made it back into the keep and join the defenders at the gate.

"Hold them!" Théoden shouted.

Aragorn ran up and stabbed away at the Uruk-hai through the broken gate. "How long do you need?"

"As long as you can give me!" Théoden yelled.

"Gimli!" Aragorn pulled him.

"Timbers! Brace the Gate!" Théoden ordered.

"I'm going to find Legolas!" Ivordis told Théoden. Théoden nodded and she sprinted away from the breaking gate. She dashed up some broken steps to the high battlements. She saw him fighting a rabble of Uruks near the end of the battlement.

Ivordis ran towards him sling Uruks with her knives and sword. One stood in front of her, blocking her way. She held her sword high with a knife in her free hand. It snarled and charged. She ducked and sliced its leg as it ran past. But it quickly turned and slashed her sword arm in return. She yelled and automatically the sword fell from her hand. It snarled agian and ran at her. Ivordis dived out of the way and sliced its back. It roared, spun and kicked her in the stomach. Winded and coughing, she collapsed to the ground. It held its axe high but fell, seemingly under the weight until Ivordis saw Legolas behind it, after stabbing the Uruk with an arrow in the head.

He helped her to her feet but was warily of her arm. She placed the knife in its holster and picked up her sword. "Come, we must help Aragorn and Gimli." Legolas looked at her. "I'll be fine, let's go."

"Very well... Follow me." They ran though the massing Uruk-hai and Legolas spotted Aragorn and Gimli. He picked up a tattered rope from a fallen soldier.

"Aragorn!" He threw them a rope.

Aragorn grabbed Gimli in one hand and the rope with the other as they were pulled up the wall. Meanwhile more and more Uruk-hai were able to storm the outer-wall of the keep.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Théoden yelled.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling shouted as everyone ran past.

"They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!" Théoden hollered.

"Fall back!" Gamling yelled.

"Retreat!" Théoden bellowed.

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" Aragorn shouted.

"Into the Keep!" Gamling cried. They all ran toward the keep, Legolas was firing two arrows into the Uruk-hai army as he ran in.

* * *

_1- To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!_

_2- To the Keep!_

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. For Death and Glory

Banners of the White Hand were flying from the battlements of Helms Deep. The Hornburg was overrun with Uruk-hai. Théoden and company were in the hall of the keep. "The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said.

Aragorn was carrying a table with Legolas to bar the door of the hall. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" He stepped away from the door. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Théoden didn't answer. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gamling uttered.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." Aragorn ordered.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden stood static.

Ivordis watched them as she used a torn rag to tie up her wound. Aragorn paused. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

A light of determination shone in Théoden's eyes. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn said with a smile.

"The sun is rising." Gimli uttered.

Aragorn looked up at a window to see faint light streaming through. He recalled Gandalf's words. _"__Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."_

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Théoden smiled.

"Yes!" Gimli made it way out of the hall and he ran up the steps to the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

Théoden put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" He mounted his horse and put on his helmet. The sound of the horn rumbled through Helm's Deep as Gimli blew with gusto.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden yelled.

Théoden led the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they go. Without pause, they stormed out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-hai.

In the midst of battle, Aragorn looked east and saw a white rider against the rising sun.

"Gandalf." Aragorn smiled.

"Théoden King stands alone." Gandalf said. He looked next to him.

Éomer came up from behind. "Not alone." He raised a hand. "Rohirrim!" Riders moved up behind Éomer.

Théoden looked to the east. "Éomer!"

"To the king!" Éomer yelled.

The Rohirrim and the White Rider charged down the slope. Half the Uruk-hai army turned to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the riders drew closer, the sun rose behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raised their hands (and spears) to shield their eyes. The riders crashed right into the Uruk-hai and engaged them in battle.

* * *

The remaining Uruk-Hai at Helm's Deep were trying to escape the wrath of the Rohirrim so they fled into a strange forest, that had not been there yesterday night.

Éomer rode in front of his men. "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!"

Gandalf, Aragorn, Éomer and his Riders watched the trees of Fangorn, who had came to their rescue, took care of the Uruk-hai. As soon as the last orc disappeared in the forest, the trees started to move and shake. The Orcs could be heard screaming for their lives. But not a single one could escape his fate.

Back in the castle, the women and children welcomed the men as they returned. Éowyn ran up to Aragorn and embraced him, crying tears of relief.

* * *

**This is the penultimate chapter! Don't forget to R&R!**


	18. Final Tally

**Here we go, that last chapter!**

* * *

A Rohan soldier dropped a dead orc. Legolas walked towards Gimli who sat on a dead orc, smoking his pipe. Legolas looked on his bow. "Final count... 42."

Gimli smiled, amused. "Forty-two? Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43."

Legolas suddenly nicked an arrow and shot the orc between Gimli's legs.

Legolas grinned. "Forty-three."

"He was already dead." Gimli said staring at the arrow.

"He was twitching." Legolas said pointing at the orc.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli moved his axe, causing the dead Uruk-hai body to move as well.

Ivordis laughed as she joined the Dwarf and Elf. "Nice try, but I'm the real judge here." She smiled.

"You can't be a judge! You're too bias!" Gimli growled.

"Find then... if you don't want to know who won." She turned away until...

"Ok, I want to know." Gimli muttered.

Ivordis turned back and smiled. "Both of you... and not because of the draw either." She slowly walked past Gimli and chuckled.

"Then why?" Gimli asked.

Ivordis shrugged. "I don't know, you both just win." She walked away with a sly smile. Gimli continued to smoke his pipe and Legolas jogged past him.

"How are you?" He asked looking at the fresh bandage on her arm.

"I am well, my arm aches a little though." She smiled.

"And the baby?" Legolas asked keeping his voice low.

"The baby is fine." Ivordis smiled. She stopped and put on hand on Legolas' shoulder. They both smiled and embraced. But suddenly Ivordis started shaking.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Haldir is dead!" She sobbed. "He was killed right in front of me and I couldn't do anything."

Legolas hugged her tighter. "Shh. I know, we shall all miss him. He was a good friend and ally."

"I couldn't do anything..." Ivordis whispered.

* * *

**Thank you sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed The Four Hunters!**

**I'm not sure when the next will be up so keep your eyes peeled! Bye!**


End file.
